SCAW Championship
SCAW's top championship. History 2007 *'Spider-Man' - defeated InuYasha then M. Bison at Blood, Sweat & Tears. *'Guile' - defeated Spider-Man, M. Bison, Santa Claus, Batman and InuYasha in an Elimination Chamber Match at Internal Conflict 2007. 2008 *'Santa Claus' - defeated Guile and Batman on Superstar Clash 11. *'Batman' - defeated Santa with The Joker's help on Superstar Clash 12. *'Guile' (2) - defeated Batman in a 3 Stages of Hell match at Reckless Randomness 2008. *'Spider-Man' (2) - defeated Guile and Captain America when he uses Mr. Cleans MITB Shot at Spring Showdown 2008. *'Homer Simpson' - defeated Spider-Man at Blood, Sweat & Tears II. 2009 *'InuYasha' - defeated Homer, Guile, Iron-Man, M. Bison and Santa Claus in an Elimination Chamber Match at Ascendance 2009. *'Ichigo Kurosaki' - defeated Inuyasha after being granted a title shot by new SCAW president George W. Bush at Ascendance 2009. *'Superman' - defeated Ichigo at SCAW's 2-Year Anniversary. *'Homer Simpson' (2) - defeated Guile, Santa Claus, Ghost Rider, M. Bison and Iron-Man in an Elimination Chamber match on Superstar Clash 41. Superman was attacked backstage and wasn't able to compete. *'Ichigo Kurosaki' (2) - defeated Homer on Superstar Clash 42. *'InuYasha' (2) - defeated Ichigo after Pres. Lincoln granted him a title shot on Superstar Clash 42. *'Spider-Man' (3) - defeated Inuyasha, Ichigo Kurosaki and Homer Simpson in the Ultimate 4-Way match at Blood, Sweat & Tears III. *'Superman' (2) - defeated Spider-Man and Santa Claus at Dark December 2009. 2010 *'Spider-Man' (4) - defeated Superman, Ichigo Kurosaki, Hellboy, Homer Simpson and Santa Claus in an Elimination Chamber match at E-Extravaganza 2010. *'Iron-Man' - defeated Spider-Man in an SCAW champion vs Internet champion match at Great American Smash 2010. *'The Green Lantern' - defeated Iron Man by cashing in Money in the bank at SCAW's 3-Year Anniversary. *'Robin' - defeated The Green Lantern, Spider-Man and Homer Simpson in an Ultimate 4-Way match at Dark December 2010. 2011 *'Ichigo Kurosaki' (3) - deafeated Robin on Superstar Clash 78 due to decision by Pre. Lincoln. Chuck Norris later stripped him of the title. *'The Green Lantern' (2) - defeated Robin, Optimus Prime, InuYasha, Edward Elric and Spider-Man in an Elimination Chamber Match for the vacant Title at Internal Conflict 2011. *'Ghost Rider' - defeated The Green Lantern by cashing in Money in the bank at Internal Conflict 2011. *'Spider-Man' (5) - defeated Ghost Rider, The Gladiator, The Prince of Persia, He-Man and Optimus Prime in a Six Pack Elimination Challenge at Great American Smash 2011. *'Homer Simpson' (3) - defeated Spider-Man at Great American Smash 2011 as ordered by Pres. Lincoln. *'Guile' (3) - defeated Homer at Great American Smash 2011 as ordered by Chuck Norris. *'Ghost Rider' (2) - defeated Guile, Homer Simpson and Spider-Man on Superstar Clash 91. *'Anakin' - defeated Ghost Rider and The Joker at Blood, Sweat & Tears V. 2012 *'The Joker' - defeated Anakin by cashing in Money in the Bank on Superstar Clash 100 . *'Captain America' - defeated The Joker at SCAW's 5-Year Anniversary. Category:SCAW Championships